The Lovely Surprise
by X Miyuki-chan X
Summary: Set in the future where Yukari and Ageha are married. When Ageha gets sick one morning, Yukari takes her to the doctor and he gives them a happy surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction and I hope you love it as much as I do**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own V., it belongs to the amazing mind and talent of Banri Hidaka.**

Ageha rolled over in the bed, her hand searching for her beloved Yukari, who was in theory on the other side of the bed, but theory didn't always match with reality. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes after finding the other side of the bed empty and cold, she found she was the only one in the room. With a knowing smile she got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Ageha had known him for 7 years and Yukari had only marginally become less of a workaholic. 3 years ago when they were married she was convinced she going to be able to get him to go to bed at a reasonable hour, but it had turned into less late night's and more early mornings. There was still the all nighter at least once every two weeks.

Pulling a pink sundress over her head and pulling her hair up into a loose side braid she had learned from Maki-san, Ageha suddenly felt nauseous. Racing over to the toilet to empty her stomach she sat on the bathroom floor until it passed. Rinsing her mouth out and brushing her teeth again she puzzled as to why she would be sick so suddenly. That thought running through her mind she walked out of the bedroom to go find Yukari, who hadn't heard her being sick due to the fact that he was asleep on the couch by the window.

She smiled as she found the finished wedding dress in the middle of the room and Yukari on the couch asleep with design plans on his stomach. She knelt beside him, staring at his sleeping face that she never got tired of watching. She sighed softly as she worried about how long he had been up, how long he had been sleeping here, and a million different other things that she fretted over. Feeling a hand on her head Ageha found Yukari had woken up already. "When did I fall asleep?" he asked.

Looking at the clock on the wall Ageha answered, "Well it's 8 in the morning right now and I just woke up to find you out here." She looked back at his grumpy expression. Yukari put his designs aside and pulled her up to sit on his lap. She put her arms around him exclaiming, "I don't like it when you stay up so late alone. You should have told me that you had a job to finish and I would have helped you! Don't I say this every time?" She pulled away from him to look at him with a little girl pout on her face.

A grin spreading over his face at how she always worried about him, and as he pulled her close again he said, "I know you always do, but I don't want you too. An angel like you needs her beauty sle…" Yukari stopped short as Ageha began to look sick, asking her, "are you okay?"

"Sorry," she managed to say before she ran out of Yukari's arms and back to the bathroom. For the second time that day Ageha had found herself over the toilet, vomiting up her now empty stomach. Yukari ran after her into the bathroom, worried for her now, concern peppering his tone as he asked her what was wrong. Wobbly from her time over the toilet Ageha rinsed her mouth out, "I'm fine, just a little tired and nauseous. Maybe we should both take a nap. The customer won't be here until noon to pick up her dress and it's finished right?"

Putting his palm in his forehead he replied,"Yeah it's finished, and frankly both of us do need a nap." Yukari pulled her into their bedroom holding her close, "but if you throw up again were going to the doctors." He told her as a statement and not a question. Knowing he hadn't heard the first time she was sick that morning, she chuckled nervously agreeing. Her nervous chuckle let him know she wasn't telling him something and Yukari gave her a look that said he knew she was hiding something.

Looking down she admitted softly, "That's actually the second time today."

Yukari's eyes swam with concern as he was told this, his eyebrows rising. "The second time? You threw up earlier?" he asked. Ageha nodded, looked at the worry in his eyes and started saying how she felt fine now, only needed a nap, and how she would be just fine when she woke up. "I'm still taking you to the doctors," Yukari told her. He changed into different clothes that weren't slept in, splashed water on his face and called Mitsu to find out where he was.

"Yukari-chan! How is our little sleeping beauty?" Mitsu called when he picked up the phone.

"Are you at Rosa right now?" Yukari asked, trying to ignore the annoying nickname.

"Yes, why do you ask? Are you worried about me?" Mitsu cooed in girly voice.

"No," Yukari said in a flat voice and adding more tone informed him, "I'm taking Ageha to the doctors right now, she isn't feeling well. It's about 8:30 right now so, we should be back by the time the customer comes for the dress, maybe before depending on how long they make us sit in the waiting room."

"Oh no," Mitsu exclaimed dramatically, "what happened to our Ageha-chan?"

Yukari heard running on the other side of the phone as Mitsu made his way over to V.B.R. Hanging up the phone and going back to the Atelier so as to not have Mitsu run through the whole house, Ageha started to protest about how she didn't need to go. Taking her hands, Yukari looked at Ageha, "You worry me. Remember how you threw up last week too? We are going to the doctor." Ageha nodded, understanding how Yukari was worried, just like she was always worried when he stayed up late. Yukari then yelled down the stairs, "Mitsu stop hiding it's not a soap opera." Mitsu popped out, running open armed at Ageha and wrapped her in a hug as she squirmed.

"You can't get sick Ageha," Mitsu cried, "but if you do I will nurse you back to health," he winked.

"Back off you feind," Yukari warned, peeling him off of her, "you look after the store, we're leaving."

* * *

><p>Yukari and Ageha were sitting in the room they had been put in at the doctor's office, waiting for the doctor to come back and tell them what was or wasn't wrong. He had asked the both of them a lot of questions and performed a few physical tests on Ageha. It was 11 am and she was getting restless, not wanting to spend too much more time here and make Yukari late for his appointment at noon. Noticing her fidgeting and constant clock watching, Yukari took Ageha's hands in his saying, "Don't worry about the time, Mitsu is at the store. He can handle it if we take longer."<p>

The doctor then came into the room and sat down in a chair opposite the couple announcing, "Well, I have good news for you both. Ageha-san is 7 weeks pregnant."

As soon as they heard the news both Ageha and Yukari looked shocked, but soon Ageha's eyes lit up with joy. Turning to Yukari she looked into his eyes exclaiming, "Did you hear that Yukari? A baby!"

Looking at her and how excited she was, Yukari's face softened to one of love. He smiled answering, "Yes, I'm so happy." He hugged her before turning back to the doctor.

"I'd like to do some other tests to determine the health of Ageha-san and the baby, so I'd like you to come back," the doctor told them. Agreeing on a time and date, they set out back to the shop, making it back just as the customer arrived to pick up her dress.

* * *

><p>The customer had just left and Mitsu was dying to know what had happened at the doctor's office. They had come back right when the customer had arrived, so he had no chance to ask them about it, but he knew nothing bad had happened because Ageha was happy. It was always so easy to read the both of them, they were like open books. The three of them were working on different things in the Atelier when Mitsu finally got too curious and asked, "What did the doctor say?"<p>

Ageha and Yukari stopped and looked at each other, their eyes seeming to ask each other who should tell him. Yukari turned to Mitsu and told him the news and as soon as he had said it Mitsu popped up and gave Ageha a big hug. He congratulated them over and over again, proclaimed that he was going to go make some red rice and went to the kitchen.

Yukari pulled Ageha over to the couch, sitting her on his lap and hugging her close. "Are you okay?" Ageha asked him.

"I'm just worried if I will be a good father." he answered her. "I'm also concerned for you. Will you be okay?"

"You'll be a great father; you had the best role model and I'll be okay, I have you here." Ageha assured him. She was sure that he would be the best father for their child, and the way he was concerned about her was sweet. "Well, should we tell my family the good news tonight?" she asked Yukari kissing him and smiling.

"Yes we should," he said, "but we should wait on telling my mother. I don't want her to run away from work again."

"Your right," Ageha agreed, "and we need to tell my family in person. You can't tell people this kind of thing over the phone."

"Okay, should we have dinner with them tonight?" he asked.

"Good idea," she agreed, "I'll call them right now."

Ageha pulled out her cell phone and called her mother informing her that she and Yukari had something to tell them over dinner tonight, asking her if she could call Hibari and Makoto over to join them too.

Hanging up the phone Ageha turned back to Yukari stating, "Now that we have that tonight, I think we should get our work finished." Reluctantly they both went back to what needed to be done, wondering why Mitsu had been gone so long.

* * *

><p>That night, they all sat around Ageha's parent's dinner table. Hibari and Makoto were there and their two little girls, Madoka and Momoko were with them. Mitsu had tagged along too, but nobody had minded as he was almost like family. Dinner was over and the conversation moved to the news that Ageha and Yukari had for them. Everyone was so excited, as they hadn't seen the couple outside V. that often.<p>

"We're all dying to know what it is you have to tell us," Hibari told Ageha with lighthearted impatience, "What is it?"

"Well, um…,"Ageha began, glancing at Yukari who put a hand around her waist, "I'm pregnant."

Everyone began congratulating them at once, except for Mitsu, who just sat beaming and telling the table what had happened that morning. Madoka and Momoko got up from the table and ran around to hug the couple babbling about how they were so excited to have a little cousin to play with.

"That so exciting," said, "do you know how far along you are?"

"The doctor said I was seven weeks already," Ageha replied.

"Congratulations!" her mother said, "Have you called your mother and told her the good news yet Yukari?"

"No not yet." he confessed, "I don't think it's a good idea at the moment, we don't want her to skip work to come down again."

"She deserves to know. Go call her right now, use our phone."Mrs. Shiroi protested, pushing Ageha and Yukari into the kitchen and putting a phone in his hands. "Call her. Now," she commanded leaving them alone.

"Well I guess we can't argue with that," Ageha said turning to Yukari who sighed and agreed. Yukari punched in the number and waited for her to pick up the phone.

"Hello," Ran answered on the second ring.

"Hello mother," Yukari greeted.

"Yukari! How are you doing?" she bubbled.

"Ageha and I have something to tell you," he answered.

"What is it?" she asked. Yukari could hear the excitement bubbling in her voice at the fact that he had called her with news. Yukari didn't often call her to tell her things due to her impulsive behavior when she heard whatever they called her about.

Yukari took a big breath and responded saying, "Today we found out that Ageha is seven weeks pregnant."

"Really? That's so amazing!" she cried, "I'm going to come see you right now."

Yukari shouted, "No, stay at work."

Ageha took the phone from Yukari adding, "The baby won't be born for months, wait to come see us later, closer to the due date."

"Okay," Ran said in a voice that implied that she was pouting, "I love you both and I WILL see you in seven months." Ran hung up and Yukari sighed and hugged Ageha. It had been a long day, and they were ready to go home and sleep.

**A/N: It took me forever to write this, I hope you liked it and it wasn't too bad. This is my fantasy for the couple ever since I started reading it a long time age. I will update with more of the story later. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry that this one is so much shorter than the last one, but I will try to make them longer. Thank you so much for all of you who read and review my work, it motivates me to write more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own V., it belongs to Banri Hidaka.**

3 months pregnant/12 weeks

Ageha sat on the couch in the Atelier with her head resting against the back, dizziness washing over her yet again. Over the past few weeks she had been tired and nauseous all of the time, feeling horrible that she wasn't able to do nearly as much as she usually would have. Hearing a knock at the door, she looked around to see if there was someone to get it, but looking around she remembered that both Yukari and Mitsu were at Rosa. Getting shakily to her feet Ageha called out "coming" and went to answer the door. Pausing for a moment to compose herself so that she didn't look so unpleasant, tired, and dizzy she put on her business smile and opened the door to find Mamoru on the doorstep. Her fake smile stretching into a genuine one, Ageha pulled her into a giant hug squealing 'Mamoru'.

Loosening her grip on her best friend, Ageha stepped back to find Shizuya-kun behind her friend. Mamoru had been dating Shizuya on and off since the end of high school, so he and Ageha had acquired a mutual respect for each other over the years. Their rivalry only come up when one challenged the other to a competition, which still seemed like all too often. Recently, she had tried to limit how much they butt heads, knowing it was not good for her stress levels and the baby.

Inviting them inside, Ageha offered to go get tea, but Mamoru told her not to on account of them not planning to stay long, which was not entirely a lie. Ageha's business mask had disappeared as soon as she had seen Mamoru, and underneath the happy face her friend could tell she wasn't feeling entirely well. "Are you okay? You don't look like you're feeling well," Mamoru asked, concerned and hoping that she wasn't actually ill.

Disappointed that her friend was able to see through her, Ageha sighed, "I'm okay, just tired and a little dizzy. Having a baby is a lot of work; it takes a lot out of you." She gave them a small smile, hoping her friends wouldn't worry too much. She didn't like being a burden on Mamoru, who had done so much for her (She didn't actually mind bugging Shizuya). Mamoru had even accompanied her on her last doctor's visit, as Yukari had not been able to due to prior arrangements with customers.

"Well, we came to invite you to come with Shizuya, Rei, Nagare, and I to get together. Yukari and Mitsu can come too, but I don't think that it would be nice to have Shizuya in a bad mood from the two. We wanted to go bowling again; you remember when we used to go together and have so much fun. The four of us were hoping you come with us," Mamoru offered. Her friend really hoped that she could come; the friends had not gotten together for some time, and the announcement that the couple had, was the perfect excuse.

All the sudden, Shizuya was tackled from the side by a tall and dark haired leech. The leech clung on to him, exclaiming how much he was glad to see him while Shizuya wriggled in his tight squeeze. Mitsu had come back with Yukari, and upon seeing his brother had bolted to tackle the poor guy, leaving Yukari in the doorway. Walking over to stand next to his wife, the blond designer asked, "What were you guys talking about?" While Ageha filled him in on what her friend had asked, Shizuya struggled to peel his older brother off of him, finally, after a couple of minutes, succeeding in holding him at bay.

Another bought of dizziness sweeping over her, Ageha grabbed onto Yukari to steady herself. Putting a hand around her waist to help her, he asked if she was okay, suggesting that she sit down. Insisting that she was okay for now, Ageha turned to Mamoru with a sad smile on her face while admitting, "I would love to go with you guys, I've been wanting to see everyone, but I don't think I should go out today. I've been feeling a little more unsteady than usual."

"Well, we were going to tell you all the news when we were out, but we will just have to tell you now then," Mamoru said with a thoughtful expression. A couple of seconds later she stated matter of factly, "Shizuya proposed, and I said yes." Ageha's eyes went wide along with everybody else's, but she smiled and took her friend's hands, congratulating her. Shizuya turned red as his new fiancé broke the news. Mitsu started to beam at his little brother, resisting the urge to hug him again.

Suddenly, Shizuya's cell phone started to ring, and upon picking it up, recognized Rei's voice asking where they were:

"Where are you guys?" he inquired.

"At V.B.R. asking Ageha if she wanted to come with us," the younger Kuromine replied, "and she said she couldn't. The baby is starting to catch up with her and she doesn't feel too well."

"Well, that's too bad. We were looking forward to her coming with us. Tell her I hope she feels better," Rei commented.

"Will do, and we'll be there soon," Shizuya answered.

Hanging up, he looked up to find everyone looking at him, eavesdropping on his conversation. A deer caught in headlights he muttered, turning to Mamoru, "That was Rei, he was looking for us. He told me to tell you that he hopes you feel better."

"I guess that's our cue that we need to leave," Mamoru said to Ageha. Saying their last congratulations, they watched the couple leave, Mitsu running off as soon as the door shut.

After Mitsu ran off Yukari turned to Ageha, his hand still around her waist and concern etched anew on his face. He pulled her close suggesting, "I think you should take a nap, you look tired."

A yawn stretching across her face at the mention of sleep Ageha replied, "I think I'll take you up on that, but you have to stay with me till I fall asleep."

Agreeing to her terms, they both walked up the stairs. Ageha climbed on their bed while Yukari sat down beside her. Snuggling into the pillow and blankets, with Yukari running his long fingers through her hair, she sighed contentedly as her tiredness overcame her, slipping into a light sleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so sorry that it took this long, but here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: VBRose belongs to the amazing talent and mind of Hidaka Banri**

The sound of the clock ticking through the shop seemed to bounce around, uninterrupted except for the sounds of rustles and shifting that comes with making a dress. If you listened you could faintly hear Mitsu turn in his sleep as he dreamed. The place was dark except for a few lamps that had been turned on as the natural light faded. Sitting across from Yukari at the work table, Ageha yawned, the hour and the silence and the light and the work catching up to her. Taking a hand away from her work she stifled the sound, hoping Yukari hadn't noticed her sign of fatigue. He was, most of the time, engrosed in what he was working on, but it seemed that this time he had heard her and looked up. It was hard to mask sounds in an almost quiet house.

"Ageha are you all right? You don't have to stay up and finish this with me," Yukari inquired worryingly. She was 5 months along now with a baby bump – she no longer could wear many of her old clothes because the baby had gotten so big. She got tired easily and felt incredibly guilty because she wasn't able to help as much as she used to. Ageha could see how much her help was needed as she was required to rest more often; Yukari worked more – if that was possible – seeming to finish what Ageha couldn't . She didn't like to see him work like this, it make her worry about his health.

Putting on a stubborn face she stated, "I'm not going to go to bed as long as this project is not finished." She picked her work back up and seemed to furiously get back to her sewing. This time she was determined to stay up with her husband, to help him with the current project so he didn't end up pulling an all-nighter.

A disapproving look sliding onto his face Yukari countered, "It's not good for you to stay up. I can finish this on my own."

"No, I won't go, it will take all night for you to do it yourself," Ageha answered.

"Ageha." The blond dressmaker sighed, "I don't want you to push yourself too hard, it's not good for you or the baby," he said restating his earlier comment. His greatest fear was that something would happen as a result of her working too hard, and there was plenty of work around the shop that she could lose herself in and forget.

Mentioning the baby had halted her protest at least for a little bit, but after a few seconds of silence and another yawn later, new protests started, "I'll only go to bed if you come with me. We both know that you are more tired than I am, you've been working much more than you used to. You have to think of your own health too." She knew that was a big request considering the dress was being picked up tomorrow evening and it was still only half done, but with Mitsu's help they could probably get it done if they worked together and got up at 8. Besides, sometimes you do better work if you take time to sleep, rest your brain, and start again in the morning.

Yukari put down the dress, got up, and came around to the other side of the table. Taking Ageha's hands he looked down into her eye's, seeing the determined glint he sighed asking, "Is that the only way I'm going to get you to go to bed?" He worried about her constantly, always pushing herself to do more than she actually could.

The pout slid off of Ageha's face and genuine concern replaced it, "Yes," she replied, "Even if I went to bed by myself and you stayed here I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing you would be out here all night working on something just because I wasn't able to help you finish."

Yukari weighed the pro's and con's of going to bed in his mind. On one hand Ageha would go to bed and he would get some sleep, but on the other the dress would go unfinished resulting in another close call. Putting her health first he agreed to her terms; he sighed and pulled her up gently from her place on the chair, lacing his fingers with hers as he walked with her to the bedroom. After brushing his teeth and putting on his pajama's he walked over to the bed to find his wife already asleep in bed.

Setting the alarm on the nightstand to 8 o'clock Yukari crawled into the bed beside her and he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful vision beside him. Ageha looked so peaceful when she was asleep, the exhaustion and worry from the day seemed to melt off of her face. She always tried so hard to help him with his work, shouldering more of a burden than he liked to see her lift. Softly he laid his hand on her pregnant belly a small smile falling onto his face. Unconsciously Ageha moved closer to him, snuggling into his warmth. Holding her close he pulled the blankets up over the two of them whispering goodnight into her ear as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Waking up at around 2 o'clock in the silence of a sleeping house Mitsu rolled out of bed and walked over to the Atelier. The dress was sitting on the table unfinished and the pattern maker had a suspicion on what had happened. There were only a few things that could make Yukari leave his work and Ageha was one of them. Yawning he walked over to the couple's door, opening it and peeking inside at the two snuggling fast asleep on the bed. They were so cute and Mitsu could stare for hours, but there was a dress to finish and he didn't want to disturb the sleeping ones, so closing the door again he went back to where the dress was waiting and picked up the work left on the table and sat in the seat that Yukari had vacated.<p>

* * *

><p>Beeeeeeeeeeeep …<p>

Beeeeeeeeeeeep…

Beeeeeeeeeeeep…

Groaning Yukari reached his arm back behind him to turn off the alarm. He turned back to Ageha, who was up and scrubbing at her eyes with one hand and resting the other on her swollen stomach, a lazy smile adorning her face as she turned to her husband and gave him a bleary half-asleep good morning. The bright morning sun was streaming through the curtains and it fell around her making her look exactly like she was glowing. Work leaving his mind at the sight of the angel in front of him Yukari smiled back at her and slid over to wrap her in his arms, murmuring a good morning in her ear as he did so.

Leaning into him Ageha answered him with, "Aren't you glad we went to bed?"

"Maybe, with what still needs to be done we'll have to work hard. Are you ready to help?" Yukari asked back.

"Of course," she stated with an enthusiastic tone. "Now, we should get up and get started." she remarked, giving him a peck on the lips and standing up. Stretching she walked to the bathroom to wash up from a night of sleeping in her clothes. Smiling at her enthusiasm to help Yukari got up and stretched too following his wife into the bathroom and joining her at the sink, picking up his own toothbrush.

Finishing up in the bathroom the two walked back down the hall to the Atelier, where they thought they had a dress waiting to be finished. When they got their though, there was a beautiful white wedding gown, sewn and waiting for its finishing touches in the middle of the room. Looking around the room in shock to find the answer to why the dress was finished, sure enough Mitsu was slumped against the table and gentle snoring could be heard.

Shaking his shoulder Yukari asked, "Did you finish that?"

Looking up groggily Mitsu mumbled, "huh, Oh yeah. You were sleeping so soundly and cutely together I didn't want to disturb you. I thought you could use this dress finished too, you've worked too much lately."

Embarrassed at being watched the blond designer stuttered, "I..I do not."

"Sure you don't," Ageha chimed in, "You should go take a nap for a couple hours Mitsu, you've probably been up all night."

"No I haven't, I've only been awake since 2, but a nap does sound awesome." He said as he got up and stretched, walking to his room.

Turning to her adorable husband, Ageha's face lit up again exclaiming; "Now we just have to put the finishing touches on it!"

Smiling at her enthusiasm Yukari gave her a peck on the forehead, saying, "Then let's get to work, you wedding dress lover."

"Okay! This dress is one of my favorites, right after the one you made me for our wedding," Ageha stated dreamily, remembering her wedding day.

*start flashback*

Ageha stood in the bride's room at the church with an open white garment bag in front of her and her sister, mother, Mamoru, Maki-san and his wife Kazuha standing around her. Yukari had insisted on making her dress, not allowing her to even peak until today, the day she was supposed to walk down the aisle. They even made her wear a blindfold at fittings, now she was standing in front of the finished dress on her wedding day freaking out. It was gorgeous and she had to stop herself from crying, not wanting to make her eyes all red or ruin Kazuha and Maki's work.

"Calm down Ageha or we won't be able to put you in it." Mamoru soothed the bride with frazzled nerves and stars in her eyes all at once.

"Okay," Ageha obeyed, straightening up and pulling herself together.

The girls sent Maki-san to go help Yukari get ready while they slipped Ageha into her dress, fawning over how perfect it was for her, better than any of the other dresses she had modeled over the years she had worked at Velvet Blue Rose.

With the hair and makeup that Team Maki-san had done she looked into the mirror and didn't think that it was her in the mirror. Surely this was someone else looking at her from the other side of the looking glass, because she felt like she was in a fairytale or a dream and she was going to wake up and it would all be over. Pinching herself to make sure she was awake, she winced at the pain knowing she was awake.

Turning to Kazuha with a big grin on her face, she gave her friend a big hug, thanking her for everything. In turn Kazuha put her hands on the beautiful girl's shoulders and looked into her face, "Don't thank me. Thank Arisaka-san, it's almost time for you to walk down the aisle."

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" Ageha stated in shock, starting to freak out again.

Tugging on her dress to get her to lean down and then carefully smushing her face so as not to mess up her makeup, Madoka using a commanding voice not natural to her commanded, "Calm down Aunty, Uncle Yukari is waiting for you and you don't want to look all funny do you?"

At the sudden words of the 6 and a half year old, the smile returned to her face and she gave her niece a big hug whispering a thank you into her ear.

Now standing beside open doors to the chapel she watched her bridesmaid's and the groomsmen walk in followed by Mamoru as the maid of honor and then Sakura as the ring bearer and Madoka-chan as the flower girl. Both Sakura and Madoka looked so cute and Ageha couldn't help but give a small squeal in her mind at how cute they were, before all of a sudden it was her turn to walk down with her father. Remembering what the little girl preceding her had said she stepped out into the aisle with her father.

Ageha's eyes immediately found Yukari standing at the alter with Mitsu as the best man. The love of her life's eyes found hers and smiled; Ageha had to stop herself from running down the aisle. Walking at what seemed like a snail's pace they reached the alter and her father put her hand into her soon to be husbands.

The preacher then began, "We are gathered here today...," but Ageha was too busy looking into Yukari's loving face to pay much attention to what he said until it came to, "Do you Yukari Arisaka take this woman, Ageha Shiroi to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

Not taking his eyes off of Ageha he smiled and said, "I do."

Turing to her the preacher started, "Do you Ageha Shiroi take this man, Yukari Arisaka, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to love and the cherish, till death do you part?"

A smile spreading over her face too she replied, "I do."

Continuing on the preacher announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." After exchanging rings the preacher made his final statement, "You may now kiss the bride." Pulling her close, Yukari kissed her and she thought it was the best moment of her entire life.

*end flashback*

"Of course it was the best; it was especially for you on the best day of my life." Yukari responds after Ageha snaps out of her daydream. "You looked like my own personal angel, and you still are." Smiling, the said angel hugged him, pulling him in close. Kissing the top of her head he brought them back to the matter at hand, "Weren't we going to finish this dress?"

Looking up she agreed, "Yes we were." Unwrapping her arms from around Yukari she turned back to the dress asking, "What needs to be done?"

Taking her hands he led her over to the dress and started to point to all of the things that needed to be added.

* * *

><p>5 o'clock that evening after putting the last bead on the couple stepped back to admire the dress that was officially finished just in time. "It's a beautiful dress, I know the customer will just love it," Ageha fawned. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door downstairs in the main shop.<p>

"A close call too." Yukari sighed walking down to the main shop to greet the customer. Hearing the shop door opening, Ageha walked down the stairs to join her husband. When Ageha joined them Yukari said, "Ageha you stay here and I'll go get the dress," and went to remove the gown from the mannequin. Smiling at the customer and the three people with her Ageha led them over to sit on the couches while they waited.

"How much longer until the wedding?" Ageha asked the bride.

"Two weeks. I'm so excited to see the dress finished," she answered with a big grin on her face.

"I was the same way, but Yukari made my dress for our wedding and he didn't even let me see it until the day of," Ageha smiled back.

Walking back downstairs all eyes were drawn to Yukari with the dress in his arms. He held it up so that everyone could see it. Immediately there were happy exclamations from everyone, Ageha included. "Ageha why don't you help her try it on?" Yukari asked.

"Okay!" Ageha agreed, taking the dress from him and ushering the bride over to the changing room.

* * *

><p>Later that same day at around 6:30pm Yukari and Ageha sat in the doctor's office at one of Ageha's appointments, waiting to be called in. Finally, after what felt like an eternity waiting in a near empty office they were called. Being led back into a room the nurses did a few measurements and asked a few questions before bringing out the ultrasound machine. Turning the machine on Ageha laid down and they spread the gel over her stomach using the probe to spread it around.<p>

Taking Yukari's hand and squinting up at the fuzzy pictures on the screen, Ageha asked, "Can you see the baby?"

Smiling the nurse replied, "Yes, right here, and it looks to be healthy and growing nicely" as she pointed to a white blob on the screen that looked like a head. When the nurse moved the probe the couple could make out an arm and what looked like it might be pair of legs. "Would you like to know the gender?"

"Do you want to know?" Yukari asked looking down at his wife.

"Yes, is it okay with you?" She answered looking up at him.

"Of course it is." He replied.

Moving the probe around some more the nurse examined the screen, "Congratulations, you're going to have a boy."

"A boy Yukari. That means he will look just like you." Ageha grinned squeezing his hand.

Smiling back Yukari looked down at her, "We don't know that."

Laughing Ageha answered, "Of course we do. You look exactly like your father and your little brother the same. I bet your dad looked exactly like his father too."

The nurse smiled and printed out the fuzzy triangle pictures of the baby. Handing the pictures to Yukari the nurse wiped the gel off of Ageha's stomach. Sitting up and pulling her shirt down Ageha jumped off of the bed and gave her husband a big hug, a humongous grin adorning her face at the same time. Receiving her file and from the nurse they made another appointment for next month and left the doctor's office. Getting in the car the two made their way back to the shop.

**AN: I hope you liked it. I'm not a huge fan of the ending, but I hope it wasn't to bad. The next chapter won't take as long, so stay with me!**

**I just had to make the baby a boy, he would be so cute.  
><strong>


End file.
